


【斌威】140字的喻文州-上

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [20]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 和之前的里番家族是番外关系。陈斌和威廉已经结婚一年多啦。面临大危机呢！





	【斌威】140字的喻文州-上

金威廉被抓奸在床。  
更正：被抓奸在网吧。  
再更正：在网吧被抓住了。  
事情是这样的。  
金威廉自称要和朋友去玩，却被陈斌抓个现行。他跟一个男人坐在金拱门店里鬼鬼祟祟的，那男人戴一副眼镜，看着文质彬彬的，但陈斌总觉得对方一肚子坏水儿。这人还挺眼熟，要不是陈斌从不戴眼镜，都要觉得自己从玻璃窗里看到的是扭曲的镜面影像。  
金威廉自知理亏，小狗狗一样夹着尾巴跟他回家去了。  
“那是朋友啦……”白毛小狗趴在陈斌大腿上，咕咕哝哝的。“真的是朋友啦，而且和斌哥长得这么像，不会是坏人的！”  
陈斌捏了捏自家小妻子露出的屁股，饱满挺巧的臀肉光滑软弹。  
“和我像就不是坏人？”  
“对呀，斌哥——咿呀！”  
陈斌抬手一巴掌拍在金威廉的左臀，小孩儿本就白皙的皮肤立刻浮起红印。  
“斌哥，好痛……唔——呀啊！”  
柔嫩的臀肉接二连三被手掌拍打，金威廉觉得又疼又爽。他抱着沙发靠枕，小腹下面就是陈斌勃起的阴茎，委屈想哭，又想要陈斌多打几下。  
“好舒服——啊啊啊不是、不是……是好痛！好痛啊……”  
陈斌重重拍下最后一下。“到底是舒服还是痛？”  
白白嫩嫩的臀肉已经一片绯红，中间的粉色肉口一收一缩，挤出透明体液，沾了陈斌一手。  
金威廉说：“被打屁股很痛，但是……但是斌哥……斌哥……”  
见陈斌没有真的生气，他才爬起来，跨坐在陈斌身上，隔着西裤蹭陈斌的阴茎。  
“被斌哥打屁股好舒服嘛……”金威廉抱着他的脖子。“斌哥不要生气，因为他和斌哥很像，而且也是个游戏高手，才一起去网吧开黑的，之前看到去金拱门是……”  
“嗯？”陈斌捏了捏金威廉的小屁股，小孩儿扭了一下。  
“谁让斌哥不陪我去吃儿童餐！”金威廉大声说。“我想要儿童餐的玩具！”  
陈斌忽然有点脱力。  
“你上网买不行吗。”他改捏为揉，生怕自己拍的力气大了，让金威廉屁股留下淤青。“那些玩具网上都有卖的。”  
“可是跟自己吃到的不一样。”金威廉振振有词。“反正是斌哥的错。”  
“好，是我的错。”  
陈斌亲了金威廉一口。  
小孩儿立刻就要得寸进尺，他咬住陈斌的唇珠，引着男人的手到自己臀缝间。陈斌原本只是担心金威廉遇到坏人，这会儿看到他被自己拍了二十几下屁股还有心思想别的，也有点儿上头。金威廉很喜欢玩儿过分一点，但陈斌怕他受伤，一般不会同意，可是金威廉真的好看，小孩儿皮肤又白又嫩，特别让人有凌虐欲。  
“斌哥等下用大鸡巴拍我脸好不好？”  
果然这一肚子黄色废料的小妻子今天也在努力让自家老公接受黄色废料。  
陈斌说：“不好。”  
金威廉撇嘴。  
陈斌叹了口气：“好。”  
金威廉喜笑颜开。  
自从两人结婚，陈斌深刻了解到什么叫自作孽不可活。当初他算是半强上金威廉，结果后来被这小孩儿吃得死死的，不仅成了二十四孝好男人，还得应付金威廉经常性的突发奇想。陈斌以前也算当过宅男，后来工作忙了就没时间，多少知道些岛国里番，可他这会儿只想跟着无知家长一起举起呐喊：救救孩子，管管二刺猿！  
原因无他，金威廉太喜欢和他一起实践里番与小黄本里的剧情了。  
本来也没什么，偏偏他们两个的兄弟一个赛一个的神通广大，连no dog no life这种匪夷所思的本子都在杨戬的帮助下达成过，还有什么不可能？  
于是援交大学生被静电胶布绑住之后野外中出有过，半公开露出也有过，金威廉有次还坐在陈斌的腿上，小穴里插着陈斌的老二开直播打游戏，虽然只露出了脸。  
金威廉这次要求的用阴茎拍脸恐怕是什么欧美片看来的。陈斌忽然心生大危机，想赶紧把家里所有的梯子都卸载，免得他又爬去pornhub发掘新玩法。  
“说好了哦！”金威廉兴高采烈。“等下斌哥要用大鸡巴拍我的脸，然后射在我脸上！”  
陈斌莫可奈何的点头。金威廉从他身上爬下来，扯着热痛的臀肉之后痛呼了一下。他换上陈斌的旧T，下摆堪堪盖住可爱的阴茎，半个小屁股都露出来了。  
“我最喜欢斌哥啦。”金威廉刚要跪下舔陈斌的老二，结果门铃响了。  
两人都以为是自家兄弟，衣服没换就去开门。  
门口站的……确实是亲戚，但是……  
喻文州尴尬地推了推眼镜。  
“表哥。”他盯着防盗门边上贴的标签。“我……嗯，我是文州。”  
陈斌盯着跟自己几乎一模一样的脸看了两分钟，终于想起来这位远方表弟。  
金威廉说：“是你表弟啊？”  
陈斌回头看他：“去穿衣服。”  
“是你表弟的话没关系吧？”  
“穿衣服。”陈斌拍了拍他仍旧红肿的屁股，金威廉很久没听过他用命令语气，立刻软了，跑去换上一套宽松运动服。  
喻文州不知道哪一点比较尴尬：是自己撞破了表哥和表嫂的亲热，还是表嫂就是上午突然消失的面基网友？  
“他是……”  
“你嫂子。”陈斌淡定地给他泡袋泡茶。“我和威廉结婚一年多了。”  
喻文州又推一下眼镜，他绝望地发现自己除了推眼镜也没有别的事情可做。  
“祝你们新婚快乐。”  
“挺快乐的。”陈斌让威廉坐下。“早知道威廉是跟你出去玩，我也就放心了。”说着，他朝多年不见的远房表弟露出一个变态杀人魔一样的笑容。饶是喻文州见过大风大浪，心理素质很好，也招架不住一张跟自己一模一样的脸露出的可怕微笑。  
“表……表嫂技术真好。”喻文州说完，立刻解释。“游戏技术。”  
陈斌的笑容更大了，但看在喻文州眼里，就是从电锯狂变成德州电锯杀人狂的区别。他觉得不好继续待下去，虽然金威廉一副想要他留下两人再切磋一番的意思。  
“今天就不打扰表哥了，改日正式登门拜访。”喻文州说起官话也是一套一套的。“来得急，没带礼物，下回一定补上。”  
陈斌一点儿留他的表示都没有，爽快起身送客。喻文州站在电梯里的时候松了口气。他的手机一直在震，全是队友朋友问今天面基的那个手速王到底是真牛批还是开挂神仙。喻文州回复之后，加了一句：“是我嫂子。”  
“是个妹子啊？！”  
“漂亮不？”  
“声音甜吗？”  
“是个男的。”喻文州发完这条，准备去吃点儿糖分高的东西安慰自己。  
他走之后，金威廉迫不及待地将陈斌按在沙发上，自己跪在对方两腿中间，用牙齿咬开西裤扣子，隔着内裤舔了一会儿，才将勃发的阴茎含在口中。  
“唔嗯……斌哥的鸡巴好好吃……”嘴巴里塞满阴茎，说出来的话含糊不清，陈斌却知道他在说什么。金威廉抬眼看着他，像是小狗狗终于讨到吃食，努力把大肉棒咽到喉咙里。金威廉很喜欢陈斌对他做一些过分的举动，每次口交都要深喉，一年多下来，早就锻炼出绝佳的功夫。陈斌只觉得自己的老二被吸在一个肉套子里，金威廉的喉咙会自己收缩，用喉口挤压阴茎，非要榨出汁液来填饱肚子。  
不过陈斌没有忘记，金威廉今天想要被拍脸蛋。  
于是在即将射精的时候，陈斌扯着金威廉的白发将阴茎抽出，一手握着在他脸上轻轻拍打。金威廉的脸很小，更是偏冷白的肤色，紫红近黑的狰狞肉棒打在脸上，活脱脱就是一场凌辱秀。偏偏金威廉还露出痴迷的模样，不停伸出粉红舌尖追逐，想要舔一口。  
“呜……要吃、要吃大肉棒……”  
“不是想被大肉棒打脸吗？”  
“也要……”金威廉捧着陈斌的阴茎，小心舔舐，然后惊喜地看着精液射出，一股一股喷在他脸上。“好好吃……”  
他舔干净陈斌的老二，转身趴在茶几上，两腿分开，露出早已流水的小穴。  
“这里也要……”


End file.
